


more than words

by distortions



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, it starts off kind of dramatic but it ends in fluff dw i wouldn't hurt yall like that, set after ep 11, this is mostly dialogue tbh just them talking abt their feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distortions/pseuds/distortions
Summary: “Skating was your world and I. . . I don’t want to take the world from you."





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this bc of this cute post on tumblr i saw that said "Imagine your OTP getting into an argument and Person A yells “Just take whatever’s yours and leave!” and Person B picks person A up and walks out the door" and me, being eaten alive by viktuuri , just Had to and this was the result.

“After the Grand Prix, let’s end this.”

Although Yuuri’s voice was warm and soft, Viktor felt his eyes start to water anyway.

“Huh? What. . . What do you mean?”

“I mean,” Yuuri pauses to think for a second. “I want to end _this._ Like, you being my coach and all.”

_I wish you’d never retire._

“But. . . Why? What brought this on, Yuuri?” Viktor feels the tears building up more and more until they finally start to fall down his flushed cheeks. “Are you not happy?”

“N-no! Viktor, you’ve made me the happiest I’ve ever been in my life! It’s just. . .” Yuuri trails off once again. “ _You_ seem unhappy.”

Another pause.

“Your face,” Yuuri continues. “I watched you today; watching the others. You looked so happy. You looked so nostalgic. You looked like you wanted to go back to the ice and I realized I was keeping you from doing that and I- I. . .”

Now they’re both crying. Yuuri lifts his glasses to wipe them and Viktor reaches over to rub Yuuri’s back, not saying anything.

“Skating was your world and I. . . I don’t want to take the world from you. So, after the Grand Prix, after we go back home, t-to Japan,” Yuuri chokes a bit through his sobs. “You should j-just take what’s yours and leave. Go back to skating.”

Suddenly Yuuri is swept off his feet. Viktor carries him bridal style, opens the door to their room and walks out, still wearing his bathrobe and fuzzy slippers.

“V-Viktor!? Wha-What are you doing?” Yuuri’s voice cracks and he sounds more surprised than mad.

“I’m taking what’s mine and leaving,” Viktor says before bursting out laughing. Yuuri can’t help but laugh as well and Viktor almost drops him because he just can’t stop laughing at his own joke.

Viktor sets Yuuri down.

“Yuuri,” Viktor starts with a comforting smile. “You have no idea how happy you make me.”

“But I. . . I keep messing up. I keep disappointing you and myself and everyone and I-“

“Yuuri.” Viktor cuts in gently by pulling Yuuri into a hug.

“You could never disappoint me. In fact, you never fail to surprise me. No one is disappointed in you, Yuuri. You are amazing, simply amazing,” Viktor says softly. “The past few months have been some of the happiest I’ve ever lived. In just eight months, you’ve taught me about life and love and I couldn’t be more grateful for that.” Viktor pulls back to kiss Yuuri’s hand; his ring.

“I’m so thankful that I can call you mine and I just _love_ telling others that I’m yours. Trust me, Yakov is _so_ tired of me talking about it but he puts up with me anyway, God bless his soul.” Viktor dramatically wipes a tear away and Yuuri chuckles again, wiping his own tears.

Viktor pulls Yuuri into another warm embrace.

“I’m happy right here, Yuuri. As long as I’m by your side, I’m happy. You haven’t taken anything away from me. You’re my world now, Yuuri; you’ve given me so much. I wouldn’t give away what we have for anything. Skating comes second only to you.”

Yuuri chokes up at that and Viktor pulls back surprised.

“Aw, don’t cry again, Yuuri. Please, love, I hate seeing you cry.” He says, wiping Yuuri’s tears with a soft touch.

“My champion, my piggy, my darling, moya lyubov,” Viktor nuzzles his face into Yuuri’s hair. It smells good, like hotel shampoo but also like _Yuuri_. It’s a comforting smell for Viktor. Although they’re in a hotel hallway, it reminds him of home. _“My home.”_

Yuuri goes red, his heart does flips, his mind repeats the words over and over again.

“Viktor, that was. . .” Yuuri begins. “Looks like you’re going to have to rewrite your wedding vows since you seemed to have used it all up just now,” he jokes, face still burning despite all the times Viktor calls him those endearing names. _My home_ is new, though.

They both laugh and Yuuri kisses Viktor.

“Thank you, Viktor. For everything. You continue to inspire me day by day, I. . . I’ve never ever imagined I’d be where I am today. I honestly can’t thank you enough -- oh gosh, thank you so, so, _so_ much. I love you, to all the galaxies and back. You are my world too; you always have been.”

Yuuri reaches for Viktor’s hands and kisses all his fingers, before finally kissing his ring. Yuuri knows this won’t be his last bout of insecurity, it’ll definitely occur again, but the thought that Viktor will be there to help him through it helps.

“And I love you too, Yuuri, more than words can tell.”

“I don’t know about that, you used a lot of words to describe it just now,” Yuuri laughs.

“Well I love you that much and _more_.” Viktor whispers into his ear. Yuuri giggles again.

“We should go back in, I can see goosebumps on your legs.”

“God, I thought you’d never ask. I am _freezing_ out here.”

“It’s your fault that we’re outside in the first place, Viktor.” They laughed.

Viktor picks up Yuuri bridal style again.

“Y’know, Viktor, I can walk. We’re like 3 feet from the door,” Yuuri chuckles.

“I know, but for once you’re hot and I’m cold so it’s my turn to steal your warmth!” Viktor explains before slipping a cold hand under Yuuri’s shirt. Yuuri squirms and Viktor almost drops him _again_ but he manages and they can’t stop laughing. They eventually get inside and Viktor sets Yuuri on the bed before changing into his Makkachin pajamas.

“Can we cuddle, Yuuri? Please? Ahhh, I’m so cold.” Viktor drags out the “d” in the word cold in a whiny voice that Yuuri loves anyway. His eyes wide and Yuuri sees the stars in them.

“Do you even need to ask?” Yuuri smiles and Viktor jumps on top of him.

They talk for a while about miscellaneous things like places they’d like to see, things they want to learn, the existence of bigfoot (Viktor is a firm believer, Yuuri is a little more skeptical), stories from high school, and more. Yuuri falls asleep first, exhausted after everything that happened that day. Viktor strokes his hair the entire time.

“Goodnight, my world.”

Viktor kisses Yuuri’s forehead before following shortly after.

**Author's Note:**

> whew, this is probably the first time i've ever written something from start to finish in one sitting. *___* it's 3am rn but i had fun writing this heh. 
> 
> anyway i just wanted some fluff after ep 11 and i know this is kinda late since the finale comes out tmrw but Here I Am.
> 
> pls feel free to point out any errors or tell me what you think!! :~)


End file.
